Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 10
Opis odcinka na deviantArt. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Susan "Sue" Cook *Christine Evans *Mężczyzna Naukowiec *...oraz gościnnie kwiat i kolejna skała Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 10 Ciemność. Wszechogarniająca ciemność. Cień rozjaśnia tylko jedna rzecz – ogień. Początkowo tylko jeden mały płomyk, później coraz większy i większy…Po chwili płonie już wszystko. W oku ognistego cyklonu stoi jedna nieświadoma dziewczyna. Przejechała dłonią po swoich włosach. Ich końcówki wyglądały, jakby je ktoś podpalił, ale jednocześnie były całe. Patrzyła z rosnącym strachem na zniszczenia. Spalone chaty. Ludzie leżący na ziemi. Płomienie trzymające się ich lekko zwęglonych ciał. Takie same płomienie wirowały wokół jej dłoni. Dziewczyna szybko zacisnęła powieki. Nie chciała na to patrzeć. Nie zrobiła tego. Nie była by zdolna… -A jeśli dałabym radę…- szepnęła Mary i nagle poczuła, że używa mocy. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że podświadomie wysłała płomień w stronę uciekającej osoby. Z przerażeniem zrozumiała, że nie może tego zatrzymać. Patrzyła na strach osoby uciekającej przed śmiercionośnym pociskiem. -Nie! – zawołała Mary i ponownie zamknęła oczy, nie chcąc widzieć tego, co się zaraz wydarzy. * * * -Nie! – zawołała Mary i szybko się podniosła. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Leżała w śpiworze na pustyni. W oddali zauważyła pasmo gór. Przez chwilę starała się uspokoić oddech. -To był tylko sen…- szepnęła i przejechała ręką po włosach. Takie jak zwykle. Ani trochę zwęglone. -Ty też miałaś dziwny sen? – usłyszała głos Judy siedzącej na warcie. Blondynka podeszła do przyjaciółki i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. -Teraz chyba Izabela powinna siedzieć na warcie – zauważyła Mary patrząc na położenie księżyca. Judy pokazała zielonookiej, żeby poszła z nią posiedzieć na warcie. Mary wyszła ze śpiwora i podążyła za niebieskooką. Przechodząc obok Ferba, zauważyła, że śpi o wiele spokojniej od niej. W sumie to odrobinę ją uspokoiło. Dziewczyny oddaliły się lekko od grupy, żeby nie zbudzić reszty swoimi rozmowami. Usiadły obok siebie na piasku. -Więc dlaczego zmieniłaś Izabelę? - zapytała Mary. Judy pokazała palcem w stronę śpiwora Fineasza. Iza leżała przytulona do czerwonowłosego. -On wie, że razem śpią? – zapytała szatynka. Nadal przyglądała się przytulającej się parze. Fineasz leżał na plecach, a Iza wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową. Uśmiechała się przez sen. -Chyba nie wie. Izka była padnięta, kiedy się obudziłam. Ledwo udało mi się ją namówić, żeby poszła spać do śpiwora. Najwyraźniej nie trafiła do swojego – wyjaśniła Judy i uśmiechnęła się. Mary tylko słuchała i patrzyła na gwiazdy. -I jak się czujesz po kilku dniach z mocą? – zapytała Judy. Mary spojrzała na swoje ręce i starała się nie myśleć o dzisiejszym koszmarze. -Normalnie – powiedziała Mary. Raczej nie miała zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu. Poćwiczyła rysowanie ogniem na kilku kolejnych kamieniach, ale nie robiła nic poza tym. Nie spotkało ich żadne niebezpieczeństwo, dlatego nie musiała interweniować. -Muszę przyznać, że gwiazdy są ładniejsze niż w domu – powiedziała Judy. Wyglądała na dziwnie spokojną. Mary to zauważyła i postanowiła dowiedzieć się, czy nic się nie stało, kiedy spała. -Coś się stało? – zapytała obojętnym głosem. -Wiesz, minęło kilka dni w tym świecie, Mary. Nic tylko wędrówka, rozmowy, spanie, wędrówka…To zaczynało się robić odrobinę nudne. Na początku starałam się zmuszać do myślenia o Patricku…- zaczęła Judy. -Tylko mi nie wyskakuj znowu z miłością, okej? – powiedziała rozdrażniona Mary. Nie chciała wysłuchiwać, że Judy jest szczęśliwa i zakochana itd. -…ale teraz się do tego aż tak nie zmuszam – kontynuowała nie zmartwiona zachowaniem przyjaciółki Judy – Może też po tym śnie jestem taka spokojna? Sama nie wiem… -Jakim śnie? – dopytywała się Mary. Chciała wiedzieć, czy ich sny nie były jakoś powiązane. -No, od początku zdarzają mi się co jakiś czas sny. Inne niż w domu – próbowała wytłumaczyć to Judy – Wszystkie mają jakieś elementy wspólne, o których niestety zapominam po jakimś czasie. Czuję jednak, że coś je łączy. -Jakieś propozycje? -Może dotyczą powrotu do domu lub czegoś takiego – zaproponowała Judy – Ale raczej nie, bo nie pamiętam, żebym w tych snach wracała do naszego świata. Zapanowała cisza. Obydwie dziewczyny patrzyły na gwiazdy. Naprawdę były ładniejsze niż w ich świecie. Mary też zaczęła się uspokajać, spoglądając na nie. Judy wyglądała, jakby się przed czymś powstrzymywała. W końcu nie wytrzymała i zaczęła cicho nucić jakąś melodię. -Zamknij się – powiedziała prosto z mostu Mary, nie przerywając patrzenia na niebo. Judy chciała jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zrobiła tego. -I to są plusy siedzenia samotnie w środku nocy – mruknęła – Można nawet zwyczajnie śpiewać i nikt nie ma ci tego za złe, bo i tak śpi. * * * Dziewczyna zaczynała się powoli budzić. Powoli otworzyła oczy, ale i tak nie zauważyła żadnej różnicy. Nic nie widziała. Próbowała poruszyć ręką, jednak poczuła, że jest unieruchomiona. Zdezorientowana, próbowała się podnieść, ale to też jej się nie udało. Poczuła strach. -Gdzie ja jestem? – szepnęła. Gdyby mogła, złapałaby się za gardło. Nie miała tyle siły, żeby normalnie mówić. Dziewczyna próbowała krzyczeć, jednak z jej gardła wydobywało się tylko głuche skrzeczenie. Adrenalina zaczęła uderzać jej do głowy. Musiała się wydostać. Musiała! Nagle oczy dziewczyny zaczęły świecić. Wydobywał się z nich różowo-fioletowy blask. Dziewczyna zobaczyła, że znajduje się w jakiejś kapsule. Strach nadal jej nie opuszczał. Jej ręce również zaczęły świecić. Miała zamiar wyrzucić z siebie tą energię, jednak usłyszała czyjś głos. -Spokojnie, Christine – usłyszała – Zaraz cię wypuścimy. Obiecuję. Christine? Zaraz, to przecież jej imię…Co się stało? Dlaczego się tutaj znajduje? Ten głos brzmiał znajomo, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, skąd go zna. Poczuła jednak, że mu ufa. Ufała mu. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale czuła, że nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Starała się panować nad sobą, jednak jej oczy nadal nie przestawały świecić, a wokół rąk zebrała się fioletowa energia. Było tu przez to dosyć jasno, jednak Christine nie mogła się dokładnie wszystkiemu przyjrzeć, ponieważ jej głowa też była czymś przytrzymywana. Po chwili, którą Christine spędziła słuchając bicia własnego serca, kapsuła otworzyła się. Do środka wpadło tyle światła, że dziewczyna musiała zamknąć oczy. Po chwili otworzyła je i starała się przyzwyczaić do panujących tu warunków. -Już pozwalam ci wyjść, Christine – usłyszała ten sam głos i nagle zobaczyła nad sobą brązowowłosego mężczyznę z blizną na twarzy. Jego niebieskie oczy przyglądały się jej z troską. Był ubrany w nieskazitelnie biały fartuch. -Musiałaś się naprawdę nieźle przestraszyć – powiedział, gdy Christine udało się już wstać – Odczyty energii w twojej kapsule nagle niebezpiecznie podskoczyły. To przynajmniej znaczy, że jesteś już prawie w pełni sprawna. -W pełni sprawna? – zaskrzeczała dziewczyna i złapała się za gardło. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, podszedł do biurka stojącego kilka metrów od kapsuły i po chwili przyniósł jakieś urządzenie, które zapiął wokół gardła Christine. -Spróbuj cos powiedzieć – poprosił. -Dobrze – powiedziała dziewczyna. Jej głos nie brzmiał do końca naturalnie, ale przynajmniej można ją było zrozumieć. -Niedługo powinno ci minąć, ale na razie noś ten syntezator mowy. Chodź, musimy sprawdzić, czy nie masz jakiś luk w pamięci – mężczyzna zaprowadził ją do lustra. Dziewczyna przyglądała się sobie uważnie. Była odrobinę blada i wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. Jej czarne włosy sięgały za ramiona. Znajdowało się na nich sześć kolorowych pasków. Po trzy obok siebie. Kolejno różowo-czerwony, żółty i niebieski. Trzy leciały od grzywki do końcówek włosów, a inne trzy kończyły się niedaleko grzywki. Oczy były niebieskie, chwilowo niepewne, czy patrzą na pewno na swoje odbicie. Była ubrana w fioletową koszulkę z długim rękawem, niebieskie spodnie oraz brązowe buty. Na dłoniach miała długie rękawice w takim samym kolorze jak buty. -Przypominasz coś sobie? – zapytał ją mężczyzna. Christine lekko kiwnęła głową. -Mam na imię Christine. Moje przybrane nazwisko to Evans. Prawdziwego nie znam. Moi rodzice mają na imię Alice i Craig. -Dobrze. Pamiętasz może jakieś szczegóły wypadku? – dopytywał się mężczyzna. Christine wyglądała na zaskoczoną. -Miałam wypadek? – zapytała. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. -Ty i reszta twojej drużyny – odpowiedział. Christine próbowała sobie coś przypomnieć, jednak nie udawało jej się to. Nagle zrozumiała, o co chodzi z jej drużyną. -Czy mogę ich zobaczyć? Coś się im stało? – pytała. Zaczynała się czuć coraz pewniej, ponieważ przypominała sobie coraz więcej szczegółów, ale wiadomość o wypadku naprawdę ją zdziwiła. -Na razie nie. Dochodzą do siebie, tak jak ty. Musicie na razie odpocząć – powiedział niebieskooki – Ale, ponieważ jesteś przywódcą, mogę ci powiedzieć, że wysyłamy was na następną misję. -Następną misję? – zapytała Christine – Czy ten wypadek też zdarzył się podczas jednej z naszych misji? -Niestety tak. Miastu i mnie bardzo zależy na złapaniu tych przestępców – tłumaczył naukowiec – Ukradli bardzo ważną rzecz. -Jaką rzecz? Jakieś informacje? – zgadywała Christine. -Można to tak nazwać. Christine, chciałbym, żebyś pamiętała jedną rzecz – nie wolno ich zabić. Mają tu dotrzeć żywi – powiedział brązowowłosy. Christine nagle stanęły przed oczami obrazy, w których raziła śmiertelnie promieniami niebezpiecznych ludzi uciekających z Algos. Wspomnienia pojawiały się w jej głowie coraz szybciej. Zaczynała mieć coraz wyraźniejszy obraz swojego życia. -Zrozumiałaś? Żywi – mężczyzna położył szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Christine oderwała się od przypominania sobie różnych rzeczy i powiedziała tylko: -Oczywiście. -Świetnie – ucieszył się niebieskooki – Teraz możesz trochę pochodzić, zadawać mi pytania i rozruszać mięśnie, ale niedługo będziesz musiała wrócić do kapsuły. Rozumiesz? -Oczywiście – powtórzyła Christine. Powrót do kapsuły niespecjalnie ją cieszył, jednak już wiedziała, skąd zna tego człowieka i czuła, że należy go słuchać. Mężczyzna przez kolejne pół godziny siedział przy biurku i coś pisał. Christine zadawała tylko pytania dotyczące jej drobnych luk w pamięci. Na szczęście, większość odpowiedzi pomagała jej w przypomnieniu sobie różnych fragmentów życia. W końcu jednak zapytała o coś, co dręczyło ją od początku. -Kiedy będę mogła poćwiczyć swoją moc? – zapytała. Mężczyzna przez chwilę przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. -Niedługo… – powiedział – Ale teraz musisz wrócić do kapsuły, ponieważ odwiedzę resztę twojej drużyny. * * * -Nareszcie w górach! – zawołała Sophie i pobiegła przodem. Przerzucenie się z piasku na kamień wprawiło ją w dobry humor. -Nareszcie…- powiedziała Izabela, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że zamiast wędrowania przez gorące piaski będzie musiała wchodzić pod górę i chować się w jaskiniach. -Mary, obiecałaś mi kilka dni temu…- Sophie zrobiła słodką minkę i spojrzała na Mary. -Dobra…- zielonooka miała akurat w miarę dobry nastrój, więc mogła spełnić tą małą prośbę. Wszyscy odsunęli się od Mary, która właśnie przymierzała się do celowania w skałę. Była o wiele większa niż te, które grupa spotykała na pustyni, więc miała większe pole do popisu. Zamknęła oczy i rozłożyła szeroko ręce, po czym zapaliła dłonie i wyciągnęła je przed siebie. Wszyscy przyglądali się w milczeniu, jak Mary rysowała płomieniami ślady na skale. Nikt nie wiedział, co rysuje Mary, ponieważ nawet to, że zrobi taką wielką pracę nie było pewne i dziewczyna niczego nikomu nie mówiła. Judy jako pierwsza usiadła na ziemi. Wiedziała, że praca zajmie Mary jeszcze trochę czasu, więc nie chciało jej się tyle stać. Wkrótce dołączyły do niej Izabela i Sophie. Fineasz był zafascynowany pracą szatynki i nawet nie pomyślał o tym, żeby usiąść, natomiast Sue zastanawiała się nad tym, jakie postępy poczyniła Mary przez te kilka dni, jeśli chodzi o panowanie nad mocą ognia. Ferb bardziej przyglądał się ruchom Mary niż rysunkowi. Poruszała się znacznie delikatniej niż zwykle. Płynniej, spokojniej. Widocznie to zajęcie ją odprężało. Mary na sekundę odwróciła głowę w stronę swojej widowni i napotkała spojrzenie Ferba. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko i podniósł kciuk do góry. Ona na sekundę odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym wróciła do pracy. -Dzięki, Ferb – szepnęła. * * * -ŚLICZNE!!! –wrzasnęła Sophie, kiedy Mary skończyła swoje dzieło. -Robi wrażenie…- powiedziała z podziwem Izabela. -To prawda…- przyznał Fineasz. Ferb tylko skinął głową na znak zgody. -Imponujące…- dodała Susan. -Płonące – powiedziała Judy. -Dobra, możecie już przestać? – zapytała lekko rozdrażniona Mary. Judy uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła się dokładniej przyglądać obrazkowi. -Inspirujące – powiedziała, starając się, aby jej głos brzmiał bardzo poważnie. -Magiczne! – przyłączyła się do zabawy Sophie. -Urzekające! -Realistyczne! -Ale nie do końca! -Fantastyczne! -Ogniste! -Spełniające oczekiwania! -Udane! -Spełniające moje oczekiwania! -Zamknąć się! – przerwała im Mary. Judy i Sophie zaczęły się śmiać. -Dobra, chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że…- zaczęła Judy, ale wokół dłoni Mary już zaczęły latać płomienie. -…że jest fajne – dokończyła Judy. Płomienie zniknęły. -Tak, to prawda – zgodził się Fineasz. Nagle zrobiło się cicho i wszyscy ponownie przyjrzeli się rysunkowi. Na skale znajdował się wielki smok ziejący ogniem w stronę postaci, która odpierała atak również tym samym żywiołem. Judy rozpoznała w tej postaci Mary, jednak nie powiedziała o tym głośno. Zastanawiała się, czy Ferb też to zauważył. Rysunek Mary jeszcze płonął, dlatego sprawiał naprawdę dobre wrażenie. Na co dzień przecież nie ogląda się płonących prac. Ani procesu ich powstawania. Sue pozwoliła innym jeszcze przez chwile pooglądać rysunek, po czym powiedziała: -Dobra, idziemy dalej. -Musimy? – zapytała Sophie i spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem na zielonooką. -Tak, musimy – powiedziała Susan tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i jak zwykle poszła przodem. Fineasz, Judy i Izabela poszli za nią. Ferb, Mary i Sophie zostali jeszcze przez chwilę przy rysunku, po czym podążyli za grupą. * * * Christine powoli otworzyła oczy. Znowu znajdowała się w tej kapsule, jednak tym razem była otwarta i światło nie wydawało się takie mocne jak wczoraj. Z ulgą zauważyła, że jej ręce i nogi nie są już do niczego podłączone, więc mogła bez problemu wstać. Rozprostowała nogi i lekko się rozciągnęła. Czuła się już prawie normalnie. Pamiętała praktycznie wszystkie wspomnienia oprócz tych tuż sprzed wypadku. Nawet nie wie, jaki miała wypadek. Na razie jednak nie chciała o to pytać. Naukowca lepiej nie pytać o rzeczy, których sam nie chce powiedzieć. Przypomniała to sobie podczas snu w kapsule. -Naukowca…- mruknęła. Głupie przezwisko, ale nie pamiętała jego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska, a odrobinę bała się zapytać. Wspomnienia, w których pokazywał, że potrafi być nie tylko miłym badaczem odrobinę ją przerażały. Trudno było jednak o tym nie pamiętać, kiedy obrazy wracały do niej kawałek po kawałku. Chodziła w kółko po tym jasno oświetlonym pokoju. Ściany były zupełnie białe, a podłoga jasnoszara. Christine miała wrażenie, że jest tutaj mniej rzeczy niż wczoraj. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czego brakuje do wczorajszego obrazu tego pomieszczenia. W końcu się domyśliła. Brakowało biurka. Nagle wielkie stalowe drzwi znajdujące się na końcu pokoju otworzyły się, a stamtąd wyszło kilkadziesiąt androidów. Christine cofnęła się o krok i patrzyła na roboty. -Christie, chciałaś wypróbować swoją moc, więc daję ci do tego okazję – usłyszała głos naukowca. Prawdopodobnie dochodził z jakiegoś głośnika – Pamiętaj, aby nie przesadzać. To tylko testy. Sprawdzam, czy jesteś wystarczająco sprawna, by dowodzić na misji. -Rozumiem – odpowiedziała Christine. Gdy to zrobiła, jej ręka zaczęła świecić, a na jej twarzy pojawił się pewny siebie uśmiech. -Najpierw jeden robot. Strzel do niego pociskiem – ponownie usłyszała ten głos. -Jeden? Mogłabym zająć się nimi wszystkimi na raz – prychnęła Christine. -Nie wątpię – powiedział niebieskooki – Ale teraz zrób to, co ci karzę i będziesz mogła zmierzyć się z tą małą armią. Jeden z robotów wszedł przed szereg i zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów od Christine. Ta wycelowała i wysłała wiązkę różowo-fioletowej energii w jego stronę. Trafiła go w rękę, która oderwała się od reszty ciała. -Test celności niezliczony, Christine – usłyszała ten głos. Wzdrygnęła się. Nie mogła nie zaliczyć testu. Przecież była w tym najlepsza. Musiała sobie dać radę. -Daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę! – zawołała z desperacją w głosie. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Uznała, że może znowu celować. Tym razem skupiła się na swoim celu bardziej niż wcześniej. Przygryzła wargę i wystrzeliła. Tym razem trafiła prosto w głowę, która podobnie jak ręka oderwała się i odleciała kilka metrów dalej. Na twarzy Christine pojawił się uśmiech. Nie zdążyła jednak nic powiedzieć, ponieważ inny robot ruszył w jej stronę z zawrotną prędkością. Christine wystawiła przed siebie obydwie ręce i nieświadomie utworzyła pole siłowe, które nie pozwoliło robotowi się do niej zbliżyć. Początkowo android próbował przebić się przez barierę własnymi pięściami. Kiedy to nie przyniosło efektu, zamienił jedną z dłoni na mini działko laserowe i zaczął strzelać w pole. Christine wyczuwała uderzenia i wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła wiecznie się bronić. Trzeba przejść do ataku. Christine szybko opuściła pole siłowe i wystrzeliła do przodu, w międzyczasie tworząc z energii różowy sztylet. Gdy broń zderzyła się z robotem, ten nie mógł już niczego zrobić. Christine przecięła go na pół. Dziewczyna wyhamowała z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. -Chyba będziecie musieli tworzyć mocniejsze roboty, bo te strasznie szybko się rozlatują – powiedziała i złączyła ręce. Przez chwilę stała w takiej pozycji. W końcu Christine utworzyła kulę energii. Dziewczyna zaczęła się obracać, jakby przygotowywała się do rzutu kulą. Rzeczywiście, tak to właśnie wyglądało. Po kilku obrotach posłała energię w stronę robotów. Gdy kula zetknęła się z nimi, wybuchła. -Tak, zdecydowanie za szybko się rozlatują – powiedziała i nagle poczuła silne uderzenie w klatce piersiowej. Przewróciła się i zobaczyła nowe roboty. Kilka z nich trafiło ją w tym samym momencie promieniami z działek Powoli wstała i przyjrzała się przeciwnikom. Było ich więcej niż wcześniej, ale to nie był problem. Poradzi sobie. Christine wystrzeliła promień w jednego z robotów. Natychmiast odrzuciło go na kilka metrów w tył. Christine ponownie przygryzła wargę. -Niedobrze – powiedziała – miałeś wybuchnąć. Ponownie strzeliła w robota, jednak on nadal się trzymał. Po kilku kolejnych razach zdenerwowała się i użyła większej siły niż zamierzała. Promień był o wiele większy i miał bardziej nasyconą barwę. Poprzedni może uchodzić przy nim za wyblakły. Wiązka energii trafiła w robota. Ten natychmiast uległ zniszczeniu. Christine nawet nie zdążyła się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ w jej stronę zmierzało kilka robotów. Ponownie wystrzeliła promień, jednak nie był już taki mocny jak poprzedni. Roboty nie wybuchły, jednak poleciały na tyle daleko, że z wielką siłą uderzyły w ścianę. Androidy ponownie przeszły do strategii z wysyłaniem wiązek energii w przeciwnika. Christine stworzyła barierę ochronną w kształcie półkola. W miejscach, w które uderzały pociski, na sekundę zostawały małe wgniecenia. -Nie mogę zużywać całej swojej energii na głupie strzelanie promieniami – pomyślała – Trzeba jakiejś strategii. Myślenia. A może mogę… Christine przyłożyła obydwie dłonie do serca. Bariera ochronna, zamiast zniknąć, została wchłonięta przez dziewczynę. Christine wyglądała, jakby z trudem utrzymywała taką energię. Po jej twarzy spłynęła kropelka potu. Gdy w dziewczynę uderzył pierwszy pocisk, postanowiła, że zebrała już dość energii i po prostu ją wypuściła, rozkładając szeroko ręce. Fala energetyczna uderzyła w maszyny z niezwykłą siłą i natychmiast uszkodziła je od środka na tyle poważnie, że wszystkie w jednej chwili upadły na ziemię. Christine przez sekundę spoglądała nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń, po czym upadła z cichym jękiem na jedno kolano. -Przeciążyłam je…- szepnęła i zemdlała. * * * -Fineasz? – zapytała Izabela idąca obok czerwonowłosego chłopaka. Grupa szła po jakimś skalistym szlaku górskim. Prawdopodobnie nikt go nie używał od długiego czasu. -Tak, Izabelo? – odpowiedział chłopak i spojrzał na swoją koleżankę. Wyjątkowo znaleźli się na końcu grupy, dalej od pozostałych. Mary szła obok Sophie i Judy, a Ferb studiował elektroniczną mapę Susan. -Czy myślałeś o tym, co będziemy robić po powrocie do domu? – zapytała dziewczyna. -Nie. A ty? -Może stworzymy specjalny budynek dla różnych par? – zaproponowała Iza. -Specjalny budynek dla par? Co masz na myśli? – dopytywał się niebieskooki. Dziewczyna lekko się zarumieniła. -Wiesz…chodzi o to, że są naprawdę różne pary. I moglibyśmy zrobić tak, że budynek składałby się z najróżniejszych pokoi dla różnych par – wyjaśniła Izabela. Fineasz uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki. -A gdyby zabrakło odpowiedniego pokoju dla pary, to można by zrobić specjalny panel i ankietę, którą wypełniliby uczestnicy. Po wypełnieniu maszyna utworzyłaby jak najodpowiedniejszy pokój dla ankietowanych – dodał chłopak. Izabela odwzajemniła jego wcześniejszy uśmiech. -Dokładnie o coś takiego mi chodziło – potwierdziła. -Możemy zrobić coś takiego po powrocie. To naprawdę ciekawy pomysł. Masz może jeszcze jakieś sugestie? – zapytał czerwonowłosy. -Oprócz tego panelu, w holu budynku można by zrobić kącik z ciasteczkami i herbatą…- zaproponowała Izabela. -Jeszcze specjalne skanery badające ludzi przy przechodzeniu przez drzwi…- powiedział Fineasz. -Ciasteczka byłyby czekoladowe, a herbata do wyboru. Ale głównie byłaby malinowa… -Komputery w każdej sali, aby w razie czego zmienić wystrój i cechy pokoju… -Wypożyczalnia specjalnych strojów wieczorowych dla tych, którzy nie spodziewali się sali, w której trzeba nosić specjalne stroje wieczorowe… -Specjalne roboty zaprojektowane przeze mnie i Ferba… -Szwedzki stół. Z jednej strony potrawy idealne na kolację w restauracji, a z drugiej hamburgery dla ludzi na tyle romantycznych co Buford… -Roboty mogłyby mieć zupełnie nowy projekt sztucznej inteligencji, który mógłbym opatentować… -Stolik z kawą i najróżniejszymi dodatkami do niej… -Pokój elektroniczny, dla fanów elektroniki i robotyki… -Fontanna czekoladowa…- Izabela szła z zamkniętymi oczami. W głowie miała już dokładną wizję domu dla par. Gdyby udało się jej jeszcze zaciągnąć tam Fineasza. Na przykład pod pretekstem sprawdzenia czegoś… -Izabelo! Ostrożnie! – krzyknął Fineasz i szybko złapał za rękę Izę i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Ta natychmiast otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że mogła wyjść poza ścieżkę i po prostu spaść. Przez chwilę dziewczyna szybko oddychała. Gdy się uspokoiła, spojrzała na nadal trzymającego ją Fineasza. -Dzi…dziękuję…- powiedziała i szybko cofnęła się jeszcze odrobinę od krawędzi. Nie wiadomo skąd nagle obok niebieskookiej pojawiła się Susan. -Czy ty oszalałaś? – powiedziała z pretensją w głosie. Izabela nie odpowiedziała, więc Sue postanowiła kontynuować – Kto chodzi z zamkniętymi oczami po niebezpiecznych ścieżkach?! Kto?! -Już…przepraszam – powiedziała Izabela. Sue chciała jej jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale najwidoczniej uznała, że nie ma potrzeby. Bez słowa wróciła na początek i ruszyła w dalszą podróż. Iza czuła na sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenia, jednak nic nie mówiła. Zachowała się nieodpowiedzialnie. Głupio…To było niebezpieczne. Mogło się jej coś stać. Ale nie stało się, dzięki Fineaszowi… -Dziękuję Fineasz – powiedziała Iza i przysunęła się odrobinę bardziej do chłopaka. Ten nie zaprotestował. -Izabelo, myślisz, że pozwoliłbym ci spaść? – zapytał czerwonowłosy – Nie darowałbym sobie, jakby coś ci się stało. -Wiem…- przyznała Iza, jednocześnie przypominając sobie, jak bardzo Fineasz troszczył się o nią podczas tych wypadków z żarówką i gorącą wodą. Zaraz…Gorąca woda! -To przez ciebie się poparzyłam! – powiedziała z wyrzutem w głosie Iza, pokazując palcem Mary. Ta wzruszyła rękami i powiedziała tylko: -Brawo Sherlocku – mruknęła Mary i poszła do przodu. Iza nie chciała iść za nią. -Nie zrobiła tego specjalnie – powiedział Fineasz. -Na pewno? Spodziewałabym się po niej czegoś takiego – szepnęła Izabela. Fineasz pokręcił głową. -Nie wiedziała wtedy o mocy – powiedział. Izabela postanowiła się z nim nie kłócić. Wiedziała, że stara się widzieć w ludziach same dobre cechy i intencje. I za to go kochała… Nagle Izabela usłyszała krzyk Judy. Szybko pobiegła do przodu i zobaczyła, że blondynka została złapana przez jakieś pnącze za nogę i teraz wisi głową do dołu. Wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. -Jakaś puła…- zaczęła Izabela, gdy nagle pnącze poderwało się do góry i Judy na sekundę wyleciała w powietrze. Ty razem dziewczyna nie krzyknęła, tylko mocno zacisnęła powieki. Po chwili poczuła nagłe szarpnięcie i wiedziała, że znowu jest uwięziona. -…pka? – dokończyła ze zdziwieniem Iza. Susan przyglądała się roślinie w milczeniu. Mary chciała już spalić agresora, jednak Sue pokazała jej ruchem ręki, żeby nic nie robiła. -Zdejmijcie mnie! – wrzasnęła Judy, kiedy jej druga noga również została owinięta przez pnącze. -Nie spodziewałam się, że przeniosą się tutaj…- pomyślała na głos Sue. -Co to w ogóle jest? – zapytał Fineasz, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Judy jest coraz bardziej owijana przez roślinę. Pnącza dotarły już do jej kolan. -Niestety, nie pamiętam jej nazwy…- powiedziała Sue – Wiem tylko, że nie wszystkie jedzą ludzi. -Wielkie pocieszenie! – zawołała Judy, patrząc jak jej uda są owijane przez zielone pnącze. -Z tego co pamiętam, powinny mieć jakiś słaby punkt – powiedziała Sue – Dopóki go nie znajdziemy, lepiej nie strzelajmy, bo możemy uszkodzić Judy. -Ja tu zaraz sama się uszkodzę! – próbowała ich przekonać Judy. W tej chwili była bardziej przerażona niż zła. -W sumie najlepiej byłoby zobaczyć całą roślinę, a dopiero później zająć się pnączem – podsunęła Sophie. -Dobry pomysł – powiedziała Susan i w tym momencie z górnej półki skalnej spadła wspominana roślina. Była cała zielona, tylko na jej płatkach były granatowe plamy. Wyglądała jak powiększony, brzydki kwiat. Judy miała już owinięty brzuch. Przestała krzyczeć, ponieważ przez uścisk pnącza coraz trudniej jej się oddychało. Mary to zauważyła i bez zastanowienia strzeliła prosto w kwiat roślina. Ta wydała z siebie skrzek, zamachnęła się i wysłała wrzeszczącą Judy daleko w powietrze. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i machała na oślep rękami w powietrzu. W końcu poczuła silne uderzenie w ziemię. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 10"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby